Series Finale
Series Finale is the final episode to be released in the series. The special episode was released on July 4, 2014. Synopsis All good things must come to an end... Plot The episode opens with Chris excited over pulling together a big graduation party in which everyone has come to, including the college kids. Noticing Hector and Amanda's arrival, Chris reflects internally on how he hopes to impress Hector. Wanting to show Hector how good of a host he is, Chris mingles with his guests before walking up to the couple. Impressed with the party, Hector comments that it has the potential to be 'A Best Party Ever'. Chris asks what needs to happen before it can be called that. Hector explains that three things must happen organically before it can be considered so: an unbelievable fight, an epic showdown, and a perfect romance. This initially worries Chris but he brightens when he remembers a fight brewing among the nerds. Chris leads Hector and Amanda over to them. Allison, meanwhile, is standing alone at the party when she feels a tap on the shoulder. Nate greets her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Questioning her blush, Nate comments that she will have to get use to affection now that they are dating. Before leaving to grab her some lemonade, Nate says that when he gets back, they have to talk. While he's gone, Allison feels another tap on her shoulder, leading her to believe that Nate is 'back for more kisses'. Saying this out loud, an awkward tension arises when she realizes it was Spencer. Rather than trying to cover up her mistake, Allison admits that she thought it was Nate. Spencer appreciates her honesty and says that he likes when girls are upfront with him. Pulling her aside to speak privately, Spencer confesses that he still has feelings for her. Telling her that they have something that she and Nate don't, Spencer explains further that what they share is a certain feeling. Admitting that while their interests aren't the same, he argues that love has nothing to do with making sense. This revelation shocks Allison, who begins to wonder if he just admitted to loving her. Spencer walks away, leaving Allison to her thoughts. Nate returns a few moments later with her drink. Wanting to have their talk, Nate brings her outside. Nate tells Allison that he's aware he has a shady history, but thinks they have a good thing going for them. Allison agrees to this, which brings Nate to question if she still has feelings for Spencer. Nate says that he noticed how much she cared for him at prom, which made him think she might like him still. Allison admits to being confused about her feelings. Nate accepts this, telling her that she can have the rest of the night to enjoy the party and they'll return to this conversation later on. Allison is happy to do so, but tells herself that she'll have to figure out her true feelings soon. Chris, Amanda, and Hector step into the den and find the nerds playing Ogres N' Elves. After Taylor leads her friends to victory in the game, Hector reminds Chris that those kind of fights don't count. Hearing the doorbell ring, Chris opens the door to find Mr. Doom on his doorstep. Mr. Doom challenges Brendan to a final fight and the two compete out on the street. Brendan defeats him and as all of his friends congratulate him, Hector announces that it was an epic fight. By the pool, Allison sits down beside Zoe and asks her advice on how to choose between two guys. Zoe recalls when both Owen and Howard wanted to be with her. Zoe advises that Allison be honest with both boys about her feelings. Allison questions how she's to know which guy to be with, and Zoe tells her that she'll know. After a moment of silence, Allison asks where Howard is. Zoe reveals that Howard has placed a lot of importance into this party but is unsure why. Leading Hector and Amanda into the backyard, Chris notices that a bunch of old enemies have come to crash the party. In order to save his party from being ruined by their rivalries, Chris makes up a football challenge between the football team and their enemies. Both accept to this, and eventually Owen and his friends win. Sal, Chad, Percy, Alexei and the others leave the party, as conditioned to, and Hector reminds Chris that he only has to get a perfect romance happening in order to make it a Best Party Ever. Knowing the time has come to choose between Spencer and Nate once and for all, Allison searches deep in her heart for the truth. The player then gets to decide for Allison who they want her to end up with. If the player chooses Nate... Allison heads outside to break the news to Spencer. Allison tells Spencer that she does not feel the 'heart pounding feeling' he feels with her and admits to feeling that way for Nate. Spencer goes silent, looking away. When questioned if he's okay, Spencer smiles and say that he's still happy he's going into The Steelman Program this upcoming summer. He says that they are cool and she doesn't have to worry about him, walking back over to his friends. Allison sees through this, recognizing that he is hurt over the rejection, but does not regret telling him the truth. Finding Nate inside, Allison shares a kiss with him. They declare each other boyfriend and girlfriend. If the player chooses Spencer... Allison breaks the news to Nate that her feelings are not as strong for him as they are for Spencer. While saddened by this, Nate accepts her feelings and make amends with Spencer. Allison goes outside and searches for Spencer where she confesses to loving him. They kiss, entering into an exclusive relationship. Both scenes cut to an excited Amanda and Chris, the latter thinking that he has achieved 'Best Party Ever' status. Hector sadly says that the 'Perfect Romance' has to happen between an existing relationship, not a brand new one. Just as he begins to worry over how any performance could top Allison finally choosing who she loves, Howard springs into the living room and clears his throat loudly. Calling Zoe up to stand beside him, he begins reminiscing on their history together. He recalls their first meeting, Zoe moving to France, and their breakups. Howard then pulls out his pendant of a duck, saying that he'll always remember when he saw her wearing it even after they broke up. Pulling out a black jewelery box, Howard then gets down on one knee and proposes to her. Zoe giddily accepts and the couple embrace in a kiss as their friends erupt into applause and excitement. The episode then ends with Hector turning to Chris, in awe of the proposal, and declaring it The Best Party Ever. Bonus Scene The bonus scene features Allison recording everyone's thoughts on their graduation. Characters Trivia *If the player chooses to speak to Andy during the bonus scene, he will reveal the true story behind his eye patch. *Ben will reference the players discussion over his multiple appearance changes in the series. He will state that his current look remains his favorite. Emily will then agree with him. *As this is the last episode of the franchise, the episode opens with a message from the writing team. The writers will express their thanks to the fans and how sad they are to see the series end after such a long run. *The last line of the entire season (excluding the bonus scene) is Hector's: "Dude... The best party ever". *Matteo is mentioned in this episode by Zoe, who wonders how he is doing. This earns a frown from Howard, who says it is "too soon". Zoe questions this and he explains that it will always "be too soon". *As of the series finale, the official couples are: Zoe and Howard, Allison and Spencer or Nate, Emily and Ben, Taylor and Brendan, Amanda and Hector, Colt and Denni, Eric and Delilah, Paige and Owen. *Wes and Autumn make their final appearances in the bonus scene. Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Specials